


What she wanted of her

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Intendant wanted what Nerys wouldn't give her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she wanted of her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O que queria dela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779085) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #072 - forget.

She wanted to forget, everything she did, everything she was. Not because she was sorry, she didn't have it in her to feel remorse, but exactly because she didn't. She could never be like _that_ Nerys, no matter what how much she wanted, and she wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything else. Perhaps, if she could be returned to a blank slate, then she could be molded to be more like her. Or maybe she was rotten to the core, and not even forgetting everything about her life could change that. She loved Nerys, and that Nerys denied her that love felt much like a slap on the face, a greater defiance than the resistance ever did. She was so used to just taking what she wanted that she didn't know how to deal with Nerys, because she couldn't claim by force what she wanted, it had to be freely given. She wanted Nerys to love her, she wanted to fuck her, to rob her of everyone that ever loved her, to corrupt her, if she couldn't be like Nerys, then she would make Nerys like her, and then destroy her. If that Nerys became more like the one that she saw in the mirror, then she would be of no use, there was only room for one Intendant Kira, and if Nerys couldn't love her for what she was, then Nerys couldn't be allowed to continue existing. She would exist for her, or not at all.


End file.
